How I've Missed You
by fallenangel1014
Summary: Rated T for language. Bella and Edward see eachother again after 6 months when she is on a date with a very drunk Mike.


**Okay, hi so technically this is my second story but my other one is on hold because I'm not really sure where it is going at the moment.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy it. This was inspired by a true story my brother told me about when him and his friend were at the bar the other night. **

**Disclaimer: All characters, except Frank and Drew belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

Mike and I walked in to the bar, his extremely heavy arm was slung around my shoulder making me lean slightly to the side with the weight of it. His bad breathe that smelled mostly of beer and cigarettes was seriously grossing me out as I tried to discreetly lean away from him. As all of this was happening I was trying to remember why in the hell I was out in public with him in the first place.

You see my so called best friend, Rosalie Hale, decided that she had seen enough of me moping around for the last six months after my boyfriend of three years and I decided that we should break up. It was a mutual thing that I thought I could handle but in the end I spent my nights crying myself to sleep and gorging my self on Ben and Jerry's ice cream night after night.

Right, back to the story, so she decided that she was tired of me sitting around in our apartment moping so she set me up on a blind date. I should have known it would be with Mike.

Mike is a friend of Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett, they had been trying to set me up with Mike since Edward and I broke up but I refused because every time Mike was at our apartment he leered at me and stared at my breast's all night like he had never seen boobs before. Actually, after this date I'm starting to think that he never has.

Mike is slimy. He has no concept of personal space. All dinner he reached for my hand and when I tried to pull away he would just follow my hand. Eventually I just put my hand under the table and tried to eat my dinner with one hand. Which, honestly is better then having his sweat, huge hand laying on top of mine.

Anyways after dinner he decided that he wanted to spend more time with me, gag, so he suggested we go to a bar and wouldn't take no for an answer. Persistent bastard.

So here I am walking into a sports bar, a drunk Mike hanging on me while I desperately think of a way to escape but also feeling bad if I leave because he really has no way of getting home because he's so hammered.

I drag him over to the bar where there are two pretty buff guys sitting drinking beers and watching whatever is on the TV and making idle conversation.

"Yo! Whats is uppp gys?" Mike slurred, his words jumbled together and making absolutely no sense.

"Hey." The two guy answered.

"You guys are two big pork chops." Mike answered looking them over. My eyes widened and I tried to stifle a chuckle as the two guys looked at Mike with their eyebrows raised looking ready to beat the hell of him. "No! I mean you aren't like fat I just mean buff! Yeah, that's what I meant buff." Mike sounded strangely sober as he quickly tried to correct what he said.

"Yeah sure." One guy answered, the one wearing the glasses.

"Sorry about him." I said. "He's had a little bit too much to drink tonight and I'm afraid he doesn't know how to control his mouth. I'm Bella, by the way." I said, smiling apologetically

"Don't worry about it. I'm Frank and this here is my buddy Drew." The guy with the glasses answered.

"So do you guys like play football or something?" Mike interrupted.

"Yeah we do." Drew answered.

"That's so sick, I always wanted to play football in high school but I was busy with basketball." I stifled a chuckle knowing for a fact that Mike did not play basketball, he was in the science club, it was more like he got picked on by the basketball players.

Pretty soon there was no conversation except every five minutes when Mike would ask some stupid question or order another beer. I was getting bored quickly so I decided to make a quick stop at the ladies washroom.

I was almost there when I felt a tug on my arm. Turning around my eyes widened and I was shocked into silence as beautiful green eyes gazed into my brown ones.

"Wow, Bella! I can't believe it's you! I though that I saw you but I wasn't sure." Edward's smile lit up his whole face and although it was painful seeing him again I couldn't stop the same smile spreading across my own face. It was truly a contagious smile.

"E-Edward." Was my only response and I was cursing myself for not being able to speak properly, for letting him get to me even after all this time of not being together. Before I could even do anything he was leaning down and all of a sudden his arms were wrapped around my body, his nose buried in my hair and mine in his chest.

"How are you?" I finally said after our embrace ended. "I mean, how are things with your mom? Is she doing okay?" The questions were just flying out of me but I couldn't stop them.

"She's fine. You know for a while there it was really hard and I wasn't sure that she would start healing." He tried to smile but it kind of came out as a grimace.

"That's wonderful, Edward." I tried to smile back.

"And Alice?" I asked.

"As well as to be expected I suppose."

It was hard, here we were essentially talking about the reason we broke up. Seven months ago, a month before the break up, Edwards father Carlisle died. He was on his way to the hospital, where he was a neurosurgeon, when he got into a car accident, he hit a patch of black ice and slid into a tree, he died on the scene. It was really hard to see Edward and his family going through something like that. It was especially painful to witness the pain that Edward's mother, Esme, was experiencing. Which was why we broke up after a month. Edward felt that he had to take care of his mother and in order to do that he couldn't be in a relationship. He wanted to dedicate all of his time to his family and I guess I wasn't apart of that.

I understood, truly I did but sometimes it's hard to think that he didn't want me there with him, apart of his family. Because I loved Carlisle just as much as Edward and Alice did.

"That's good, Edward." I said, holding back tears just thinking about what happened.

I saw Edwards eyes soften, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips and I could feel the tears coming even faster now, I missed that look, the look of deep, unfaltering, unconditional love. I wanted it back but I knew that I never would. We had our time together but now it was over.

His hand reached for me but I abruptly stepped back. "It was lovely seeing you, Edward but if you'll excuse I have to use the ladies room and return to my date." As I said the word 'date' I saw Edward's face fall but I couldn't think about that now. I needed to get away from him and clear my head. Think of all the reasons why we broke up and why it would be a disaster for us to get back together now.

I practically ran to the bathroom, my heart pounding and unable to stop the tears from leaking down my face. Tears for Edward and Alice, especially for Esme because no matter how much I was hurting now because of a _break up _her hurt was ten times worse because she lost Carlisle _forever_, she would never see him again.

I pushed open the heavy wood door of the bathroom and stepped in, letting in slam closed behind me, except I didn't hear the sound of it closing, instead I heard the sound of a hand stopping it and I knew right away who it was, without having to look.

"Edward this is the ladies washroom." I said trying to discreetly wipe away my tears even though I knew he knew they were there. It's a matter of pride though okay?

"Does that really matter?"

"Uhm yes it does. If a woman comes walking in right now she will freak seeing you in here and you will get beat up by her purse or something."

His only response was to lock the door.

"Or I will hit you with my purse because now I'm locked in here with you."

"Is that such a bad thing?" He smirked.

"I would say that yes, it is because I have to pee and I don't want you to hear me pee."

"Bella, we lived together for a year, I've heard you pee plenty of times."

"Yeah well we don't live together now and haven't for six months. What if the sound of my pee has changed?" I said knowing that it was a pathetic way to get rid of him and kind of gross.

He made a weird expression with his face and I could tell that he was grossed out.

"Seriously, Bella? Did your pee really have a certain sound? I never really noticed." Oh my God, he actually sounded curious.

"Seriously that is not what this is about."

"Then what is it about?"

"My date is waiting for me."

"Your _date." _He said with disdain. "was walking out the door when I followed you in here so I doubt he cares where you are."

"Ugh. Fine, Edward what do you want?"

"You." Was his blunt reply.

"Edward, come on, this is hardly the time or place to be doing this." I said ignoring the butterflies that burst out in my stomach when he said that or the way my heart pounded loudly in my ears.

"Then come home with me." He said advancing on my until my back was pressed up against one of the dark black stall doors and if I looked around him I would be able to see his back in the mirror.

" I don't have a car." I replied.

"I can drive you." Edward smirked, his green eyes lighting up.

"Mike needs a ride home." I replied meekly knowing I lost the fight and would follow Edward anywhere at this point and the fact that Edward just said he left.

"He is probably walking home as we speak."

I just nodded my head as Edward took my hand, leading me out and of the bathroom, the bar and then eventually to his shiny Volvo.

**Franks POV **

Drew and I were sitting at the bar, about twenty minutes after Mike left.

"Where do you think she went?" Drew asked.

"Who knows? She's probably off doing some dude."

"Good for her, Mike is a creep, she deserves way better."

We sat around for another minutes when the door behind us opened and Mike stumbled back in looking extremely confused.

"Did either of you see the girl I was with?"

Me and Drew just looked at each other, shaking our heads, little chuckles escaping us as we both wondered the same thing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review please!**

**-Amy**


End file.
